Spin Control
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Do u love gore or are u just looking for a story to chill with? This is it! I had too much of Sonic, and thought Shadow! So here it is. Fresh out of my four-thirty in the morning central time mind! Enjoy! Rated T for moderate violence and severe language.
1. Get Out!

**Spin Control—KakashicutenessxSonicfan99**

So I said to myself: _Jewel, you want to read a Sonic story._ Turns out I didn't.I was tired of Sonic this, and Sonic that. I needed the next best thing. . . A Shadow story! _Good job, Jewel!_

~AMY'S POV~

I hate myself. I hate Sonic. He never ever helps me. He won't ever love me. I must move on. . .

I walked into Chili Palace, a new one of Sonic's favorite restaurants. I always used to go there for a Speedy Go drink or two. I needed to let go now. Amy, the main worker, said hello to me. "I hate him, Amy." She looked puzzled and told me to sit down and talk to her. "Now what exactly happened, Amy?" She asked me.

"I don't care about him. He gives Tails, Knuckles, cream and everyone else time to talk with him. When I poke my head in, he says he has to go. He says he's always to busy to take me here." She sighed.

"What's up Amy?" I asked her. I knew her all too well.

"You liked Sonic?"

"Of course I do!"

"Um, come with me to our VIP room, please." I followed her and watched as she cracked the VIP door open. I gasped and stared in shock at him. He was sitting with another girl. He was lost in her face. I turned to Amy and calmly said, "OK. I'm through with him. Er, I was before I came here, but now it is confirmed." Amy looked sadly at me. "I'm guessing you'll be ordering Sprite now instead of Speedy Go." I nodded silently, still staring at Sonic. "I liked that drink a lot but. . ." I trailed off at a loss of words.

"Amy, if you liked that drink, the company did make Diet Go and Get up and Go."

"It still reminds of his sickness." I growled.

"Give me a Passion Smoothie and some Chili Fries, please." I walked back to the normal peoples tables. I'd ask to pretty please sit in the VIP room a month ago, but now I hated him so much. I ate my food, tipped Amy forty percent of my bill, paid, and left.

Home. So fluffy. So plush. The bright pink walls warmed me like the sun. I changed into a knee-length hot pink gown and my matching plush slippers. I sat on the carpeted floor and meditated. Ever since Sonic told me I got angry too much, I converted to a Buddhist. With much practice, I'd become as calm as them.

Much later, as I was still meditating calmly, I heard a rap at the door. I got up and answered it. "Oh. Hello, Sonic." I said coldly. "Hey, Amy. I was just coming to check up on you." I growled angrily. "Don't worry about me, Sonic." I said in an obvious sarcastic voice. He frowned, "What's wrong, Ames." I was going to smack him! No, no. Calm down, Buddha. "You should worry about her. What's her name?" He stared at me suspiciously. "Who's name, Ames?" I growled again. This time, much louder. I was going to EXPLODE! "Oh, come on, Silly, that dame of yours. She's a Baby-blue hedgehog. Has flaming red-brown eyes. Dresses like a ho." Sonic gasped and stepped back. "Lunesta, a ho? Just because she wears denim mini-skirts and halter tops doesn't mean she's a ho. Are you OK, Ames?" Oh, this is sooo gonna go on my permanent Buddhist record. "Will. You! SHUT! UP! You stupid Cobalt Hedgehog. I loved you, Sonic. Yet, you never spent time with me. You avoided me, you asshole! Then, you think I can be replaced with a God-damned punk slash ho? No damn way!" He winced. "Ames, I didn't think—" I happily gave him the bird and continued, "Don't you fucking call me Ames, you bastard! That's a boyfriend-girlfriend name! And we are obviously not that! You hear me Sonic? Stay the crap away from my house and that counts for your ho, Lunesta-bitch too! You wanna ignore me, bi-yotch? I'll ignore you, Ya sorrowful, selfless ass!" I spit in his face and slammed the door on his nose. "Ouch!" He cried, "Ames, let me back in!" He wanted to mess with the A-dog did he? I opened the door, pulled him inside, and slammed him on the ground. Thank God the carpet was fluffier than his butt, or else the throw would have smashed his skull. I leaned close to his ear and whispered-but-really-shouted: "You want to mess with me, huh? What the fuck did I tell you? Don't call me Ames, you rat-bastard!" I stood up and put my slipper on the side of his head, holding him down. "Good thing I ain't wearing my boots or else you would have been dead already!" I moved my slipper over his mouth. I didn't want to hear that stupid scratchy voice anymore. I bent over to his level. "You know, Sonic, if I still loved you, I would've stopped long before this." I saw tears streaming down his face. "You ass! You're getting your pathetic tears all over my well-cleaned carpet!" I grabbed one of his spikes and pulled him up. I stared at his eyes. They were so sad. "No mercy for you. Not now, not ever." Still holding that wretched spike, I shouted, "Get your dumb ass out of my house and never come back!" I threw him out the door and he lay there, crumpled in a heap, just taking it. "Piss off!" I growled and slammed the door. Evening time was bedtime for me. I laid on my plush couch (I had no bed—too much money spent on décor) and dozed off.


	2. Why, Sonic?

When I awoke, a fox, echidna, and that blue hedgehog stood around me. "*Yawn* What's up, Tails and Knuckles?" I was careful to not make eye contact with Sonic. I did see that he had bandages around his head and his left arm was in a cast. Finally, I turned to him and asked, "Is all that from Eggman?" Sonic shook his head. Knuckles growled like a dog and said, "How could you hurt him Amy?" Tails wiped away a tear and said, "You didn't have to use the Piko-Piko hammer, Amy!" I turned my head. "Piko-Piko hammer? I didn't use that!" Knuckles stepped forward:

"You couldn't have done that much damage with your fists alone!"

"Yeah. I cussed at him, spat on him, slammed the door in his face, cussed some more, threw him on the ground, stepped on him, cussed more, pulled out the door using his spike, and cussed one more time before slamming the door again."

Knuckles went pale. "H-How? W-Why? You're so. . .evil!"

"Shows what you know Knux! Everybody, LISTEN!" I shouted, so loud, the neighbors probably heard. "Sonic always spends his time with you guys. I'm just walking in and Sonic ditched me. He never wants to take me to Chili Palace, but he goes there all the time. Amy showed me the VIP room and there Sonic was. He went gaga for that Lunesta-bitch! He thought he could replace ME with some candy-ass HO!"

I tried to read everyone's expressions, but their faces are all blank. Tails turned to Sonic and started crying. "Why are you so mean, Sonic?"

"Mean? That stupid Amy smashed my head for calling her Ames!"

"It is a stupid nickname, Sonic. . ." Tails chimed in.

"What? What? What?" Sonic was speechless.

"Sonic, you were our best bud. You were Amy's bud too. Then you went and avoided her. Why?" Knuckles asked in a heart-splitting voice.

"HUH? Knuckles, you were always with Rouge, Tails was always messing with his stupid robots, so I figured Amy was busy too."

"LIAAAR!" Amy snapped completely.

"Yesterday, I was mad, now I snapped. I hate you, you stupid hedgehog! Physical pain didn't really seem to work, so I'll do the next worst thing," Sonic gulped hard, "emotional pain! Heheheheheh!" Amy burst out the door of her home and ran. She ran so fast, tears voluntarily fell out of her eyes. She squeezed them shut to protect them from dust, and slammed into Shadow, making him topple over.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Shadow!" I cried even harder, tears gushing from my eyes. "Shadow, Shadow, end this madness! Please, please! Make it stop, Shadow!"

"Make what stop?"

"I, I, need help!"

Shadow walked Amy to his house and sat her on the couch. Amy quickly burst out crying and spilled the whole story to Shadow.

"How dare that rat-bastard!" Shadow growled.

"Chaos. . ."

"What are you doing, Shadow?"

". . .SPEAR! I just hit Sonic with a charged-up Chaos Spear. Are you happy?" Shadow asked.

I grinned and my Strawberry lip gloss sparkled in the light. "Very happy." I agreed to his action not only because I despised Sonic, but because Shadow was playing mind tricks with me. Somehow. She smiled at him some more until he chuckled and asked if she was hungry. I nodded excitedly and wondered what he ate.

"As you can see Amy, I strive to be a very healthy hedgehog," I stared at his abs. Yes he did, "and I like all-natural diets. Natural food just needs a little American flavor, but that's it!" I nodded again happily.

"You're just lucky that today's Sunday! I have my end-of-week meal. It's like a mini-celebration for me! Lets go the forest to collect ingredients." I followed peacefully, enjoying the cool weather. By the time we reached the forest, I was freezing. My teeth started chattering. Shadow turned around to face me and sighed. "You poor thing." He grabbed a large leaf, rubbed some tree sap on the inside of it and stuck cotton from a plant on the sap. Shadow happily handed me the leaf and said, "I'm a survival expert in here!" I laughed and grinned, "You should teach me someday!" He smirked, "Maybe I will." The leaf felt so warm and cozy to me. Mmm.

_Crack. Boom!_ "Ahh!" I cried and ran to Shadow. "Aw. Our dinner will have to wait." I groaned, "But Shadow, I'm starved!" He gave me a warm smile. "We'll eat raw food as soon as I set up a tent, and we'll just have beginning-of-the-week food tomorrow. I'm sorry, but getting stuff in the rain is dangerous, and it's a long trip home."

He quickly snapped a branch to a good size and placed it between two trees. The rain poured down harder. I held the warming leaf over my head to stop getting wet.

Shadow used buckets full of tree sap to stick hundreds of giant leaves together and lay the finishing product over the branch. He suck about ten big leaves together and placed them under the shelter to block the mud.

"Come on." Shadow yelled to me and lifted up one flap off the leaf quilt. I crawled into the peaceful shelter he had built, and laid down on the mud-stopping layer of leaves. Shadow laid down next to me and stared at the top of the leaf-tent.

"The sound of this rain is peaceful, is it not?" Shadow asked me calmly. I nodded. What was this weird feeling inside of me? I felt it when I first met Sonic. OH! Is it—could it be?—this oddly-timed feeling for Shadow was—LOVE!


	3. How Do I Keep My Spin in Control?

Authors Note: This bottle has floated through the Philippines by now, and has reached the US from. . .my vacation spot, Hawaii. How it reached the Philippines, I don't know? Prepare to figure out this feeling of cool luv, or fake compassion. How is this solved? Heh, I think you know. . .

P.S. Look at the chappy title, butt holes!

ALSO! To help my stories become AWESOMER, please read and answer my polls. Will you consider it?

P.P.S. Clicking the Review button makes Kakashi and me happier.

I love. . .Shadow? No. I love Sonic. I just had a breakdown yesterday. Question is, do I love Sonic, or _did_ I love Sonic.

To help myself figure this out, I should consider why I. . .love. Sonic and why I hate Sonic.

1.[He was so. . .far away from me, I could fantasize about him whenever.

2.[He always came to mind easily.

3.[He was of the same species.

4.[There was lots I didn't know about him; he was so mysterious.

I looked over at Shadow. He was sleeping oh so peacefully. A clap of thunder woke me from my hazy self. I couldn't fantasize about Shadow, I loved Sonic. No, I hated Sonic so much:

1.[I hated how he avoided me.

2.[I hated how he spent time with everyone except me.

3.[I hated how he replaced me.

4.[I hated how he replaced me with that ho, Lunesta.

Now, nobody saw _me_ ever walking around, wearing clothing that barely covered my ass cheeks, and a top that my boobs would eventually pop out of in public—not that my barely B-cups ever would—I couldn't believe Sonic fell for the looks of a ho, instead of a mixture of beauty and personality—again, it's not like I actually have beauty, or anything—and what kind of a fuckin' name is Lunesta? Amy is a normal girl's name, but Lunesta sounds like half-moon and half-moth!

What the hell Sonic? He could do a lot better. Oh, how I hated Sonic. Lunesta could do a lot better as well.

The cogs in my head started turning.

_I_ could do a lot better, too. I needed someone who always one-upped Sonic, someone who fucking dominated his ass every time. Only one person could do that. . .: SHADOW!

I looked over at his calm self and soaked in his appearance. His smile made _my_ smile all the better. Last night, we had pineapple from a nearby tree.

_~Flashback~_

"_Yum! Shadow, this pineapple is good!"_

"_That's because if you buy a pineapple, it isn't natural. Lets go see if the clouds disappeared; the rain's letting down."_

"_Whoa, Shadow, there's a load of clouds! They're all so dark!"_

"_Yes, Amy. We must get up early tomorrow. It will rain around noon. . ."_

_~End Flashback~_

I thought that he'd wake up before I even started dreaming. Shows what I know! I stared at my hot pink Hello Kitty wristwatch. Cream had given it to me for our best friend anniversary. I had actually started to watch Hello Kitty, but they canceled the show.

Oh, no! Shadow had said it would probably rain hard all week, and it was eleven thirty! Should I wake up Shadow?

"Come here, Amy. . ." Huh? Shadow was. . .dreaming about me?

". . .gonna get you. . ." Were we playing tag?

". . .Gotcha!. . ." He did? I didn't feel anything.

"Whoa!" He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him, ". . .got you, Ames. . ." Then I realized: I did like Shadow! When he said, 'Ames,' it felt so real, so right! He hugged me tight.

". . .Never gonna let go. . ." If he died, that would be true.

". . .you really love Sonic?" What was that now?

"I-I don't love him, Shad! I don't!" He rolled around, swinging me as well.

"Shad. . ." I groaned. He started snoring.

"Whoa. Suffocation. Shad! Suffa—"

The rest of my words sounded muffled as he squeezed me tight.

"Mmm. . .huh? Amy?" Apparently, the script says I didn't hear him.

"Sh-Shad! Suffocationnnn!" I squeaked.

"Amy!" He shouted and let me out of his iron grip.

We both stared, lost in each others mind. I had to break this agonizing, embarrassing, 'time-has-slowed-down!' moment.

"Uh. So you're pretty strong, huh?" I asked, trying to sound like I meant it. I really sounded like I was being a pervert while he slept.

He reached his hand back and scratched his head, "Well. Supposedly, I'm Superman, the way everybody else puts it. It's always a competition, since I'm apparently the strongest; everyone picks on me, fights me, and harasses me!" There it was! I felt for Shadow! Right there! Did you see it?

"I just want to be known for who I am. Not that I saved the world; but that I defeated Eggman. Not for being the World's Ultimate Form; for being _one_ of the Life Forms that live among us all. . ."

WOW! I was blown back. I had to answer the one question that would crumble me, if I didn't speak:

"Shadow, are you. . ." Could I do it? Well, there was no backing down now, especially since he was staring at me with his warm eyes.

"Are. . .You. . .a Buddhist?" I winced, expecting a punch, but all I heard was a laugh!

"Aw, Rose, how did you know?" Sometimes, my last name is sooo embarrassing.

"Your words. They were spoken in an entirely different manner from other people. I, too, am a Buddhist."

He smiled warmly at me and said, "Ready to head home, Amy? It should rain again soon. Do you know the time?"

I grinned and ran a hand through my hair, "Well, Shadow, um, it's about eleven forty-five now." He frowned playfully at me.

"Aw, Amy, no problem! I'm the fast, the furious, _and_ the mysterious! We can get there no prob!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me up from my sitting position.

"W-What about the tent?" I asked. It may be just leaves, but I was concerned.

"Oh, it'll be a reminder of where to find good fruit!" He pointed to the stack of cherries, oranges, bananas, sugar cane, strawberries, and apples that we'd collected.

"Mmm," I hummed, "that stuff will be good in my stomach!" We both separated the pile in half and snatched our portions up.

"Get on my back," Shadow said, "and hang on tight." He crawled out of the tent.

"Forecast for today: Partly cloudy now, and rainy the rest of the week. Dark and gloomy with a chance of. . ." He grabbed my wrists tight, ". . .SPEED!" He zipped off, whacking branches off with his whirling shoes. His speed collected leaves that followed from behind.

*Sigh,* the question was: Who was better-for me!-, Shadow or Sonic?

**A/N: Sorry I took a while, I was getting more surgery on my Common Sense. I hope you enjoyed this short and crappy chapter of: Spin Control. Stay tuned! :p  
Also, sorry I narrated Amy's situation like Chris Rock in: Everybody hates Chris. . .It's an AWESOME show. . .Watch it. . . ^.^  
**


End file.
